Paul Langley's story
by pinksparticlealienspy
Summary: What was the full story of what happened to Paul Langley before he was put in care? Why was he abused, why did he come to waterloo road? Find out now. .UNFINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Paul Langley. Today, I'll be starting a new school called Waterloo Road. The only reason I'm moving is because my old form teacher was sticking her nose into my business and Uncle Dermot didn't like it when people did that.

I live with my uncle, because my mum topped herself and my dad is still unknown. Dermot is evil though; he beats me up, but cleverly avoids my face so that no one questions how the bruises got there.

He also locks me up in cupboards and leaves me there. Once, I survived for a whole week in a cupboard last year. Sometimes, I'm not allowed to eat anything either.

It was much better when Aunt Mabel was still alive, because she used to sneak me biscuits and bread when Dermot didn't let me eat. But when he attacked some girl in the street, he said that Mabel had done it, and she was arrested.

Anyway, I walked away from the house to my new school. I kept my jumper on because the white shirts would make my bruises visible. My tie was done how everyone else did theirs and my top two buttons were undone.

My hair was cut wonkily and unwashed because Dermot wouldn't let me wash it. Dirt and blood was caked under my fingernails and my shoes needed to be put in the bin, badly.

When I walked through the gate, everyone was doing their own thing and no one really paid much attention to me. There was a teacher stood outside, his name was Tom Clarkson.

"Good morning! You must be the new boy- Paul Langley." He said in a friendly enough voice. I nodded, scared that this man had come straight up to me. "Well follow me." He told me.

So I did. Mr Clarkson led me to a classroom where he knocked on the door. "Come in." Came a female voice. On the door it said Miss J Koreshi.

"Right Paul, this is your form teacher Miss Koreshi." Mr Clarkson told me, leaving me alone in the room with my form tutor. I looked up at her, because I'm short, and she told me to find a seat.

About five minutes later, a bell went and about twenty five other kids walked in. They all took their seats. A boy named Bolton Smilie came and sat next to me. He was much taller than me, with dark skin and really short hair.

Bolton talked throughout pretty much the whole lesson. Near the end though, he mentioned something about a fight club that he ran.

"What fight club?" I asked him.

"He speaks!" Laughed Bolton in mock surprise "It's where me and the boys teach wimps like you to fight." He eventually told me. That made me curious to find out more about this fight club of his.

"Well, can I um join your fight club then?" I asked him. Bolton laughed at me. "Oh! You were serious!" Bolton said smiling. "Well how about no."

I really needed to join this club, if I didn't how would I ever win against Dermot? "Please! I have to join." I pleaded with Bolton. "You've got to be having a laugh!" Bolton laughed to himself.

I was angry, I didn't mean to but I told him almost everything. Bolton actually then let me into the club to 'toughen me up' as he said.

That lunch time, I met him in the boys' toilets where he and the other members of the fight club were, waiting for me. "Right, come on then fight me." I said, failing in an attempt to sound brave.

So, Bolton punched me. It wouldn't have hurt as much if I didn't already have hundreds of little bruises, cuts and scars littering my entire body.

I fell to the floor and the fight club all laughed at me, immediately knowing that I, Paul Langley was weak. They all ran out when the bell went, but I stayed in there to get my breath back.

I missed about half of my French lesson with Miss Haydock though and she


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to christinaemerald and ****CBurns1995****, I have decided to carry on with this story. Longer chapter- like you asked for! I am soooo sorry that I updated a day late, but my sister Rosanna, decided to throw my laptop down the stairs****, so I've decided to nick hers instead****. Please forgive me! **

**I only own Aunt Mabel, Emmie and Craig. Sadly, Paul isn't mine. **

Paul's POV

I missed about half of my French lesson with Miss Haydock though and she wasn't very happy about it. I got given a detention after school.

It was bad, especially for a 'wimp like me'. Yes, I'd get away from Dermot, but what would he do to me when I finally did get home.

I dread to think of it. Miss Haydock, on the other hand had no idea of any of it. For that, I was glad.

Bolton wouldn't tell anyone, I was sure of it. He probably wasn't clever enough for that anyway, I'd seen his levels.

Not that I was clever either though. I had had some of the worst results that they'd ever seen at my old school.

At least Waterloo Road, they didn't really believe that their pupils could do that well. So they wouldn't moan to Uncle Dermot.

Hopefully they wouldn't. Anyway, after French, I had Mr Clarkson for English. Through out the whole of the lesson, he was trying to get me to join the football team.

But, I can't do football. Dermot says that it's because I'm useless. To him, I'm just a failure. Something that no one needs in their life.

I suppose that it's true to some extent. No one does seem to like me.

For teachers, it's their job and Bolton, well he just feels sorry for me. Anyway, back to my English lesson.

I somehow got lost on the way there and some sixth former boy called Brett had to show me the way. It was soooooo embarrassing!

So, I was late. Again. Mr Clarkson didn't mind too much though, I think that he was just happy that I'd turned up.

Which is more than can be said for some people. Bolton was nowhere to be seen, but to everyone else this was just normal!

So, as I walked into the classroom, everyone turned to look at me. "Ah Paul! Nice for you to join us. Take a seat over there."

Mr Clarkson told me. He was probably the nicest teacher here, so far. Then again, he might just be trying to make me fit in.

Because then, he'd turn evil, just like Dermot had done. The class were doing some worksheets about Romeo and Juliet.

I know a grand total of nothing about that book. Then again, neither did anyone else. The boy next to me was writing about Demi Lovato.

The girls behind me were watching videos on their phones and another girl was sitting at the back with another teacher.

I think that she was the only one actually working, which she pointed out rather blatantly in the lesson.

"Sir, no one's doing any work." She said.

"Well you all should be. Come on work!" Mr Clarkson told us all.

"Come on Karla, what's the answer to this one, hey?" I heard the teacher asked the girl- I now knew as Karla.

For the rest of the lesson, everyone was sort of quiet. Still, no one did any work, but I didn't really mind, after all I wasn't doing any either.

Then the bell finally went. It was lunch and I was starving, but as usual, Uncle Dermot hadn't given me any money.

I suppose that I should be free school meals, but Dermot had never asked the schools to apply me for them.

So, I starved. Literally. Luckily, hardly anyone ate school dinners anyway, so I didn't stand out.

I can't blame them though. If you saw what muck they served up here as food, you wouldn't even try to eat it.

Instead, I just wandered around the school, in search of Bolton and the other members of the fight club.

I found them. Eventually. Bolton and a few of the boys were in the cooler, so that situation was a no go.

So, I started to look for the others. I couldn't really remember what most of them looked like, as I had worse things (than their faces) on my mind!

It wasn't that long before I found them. I just looked out for the bug bulky guys, picking on little kids.

I found a big group of about six of them surrounding a small year seven girl.

She had long red plaits, shirt tucked in and a knee length skirt with a clip on tie to top it all off with.

No wonder she was picked on! Then again, if you put even one of these boys into my old school, they would be able to pick on everyone.

In amongst the group of bullies, was Craig, Bolton's deputy for the fight club. Now, I could see why.

He had a big muscly form, obviously broken nose and cracked knuckles. Not to mention, other war wounds.

At least he chose when he would take a beating. I couldn't and at this rate, never would be able to choose.

The bell rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. I had music next with Mr Wilding. This had got to be better than my other lessons.

I was quite good at music at my old school. My mum used to say that I have a good singing voice, but Dermot just tells me to shut up.

"Good afternoon class!" welcomed a blonde haired, blue eyed man, who I presumed was Mr Wilding.

The rest of class (me included) chorused something along the lines of "afternoon" or "Hi Sir."

Mr Wilding sat me next to a girl called Danielle, but for the whole, and I mean whole lesson, was moaning that I was sat next to her.

I instantly knew that she wasn't the nicest of people. It was just the way that she spoke and looked at me; it was sort of like Dermot.

Anyway, music seemed to go on forever, but that was probably just due to the fact of Danielle.

She was soooo annoying! Anyway, the lesson ended, and I made my way to the last lesson of the day.

PE

**Thank you for giving up your time to read this! If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please share them with me, because I have absolutely no idea at all of what to put next. Please review! **

**Thank you once again! Poppy xxxx **


End file.
